Gimbi the NEO ratuje święta.
Pewnego ranka Gimbi obudził się i stwierdził, że się obudził. W spowolnionym tempie udał się do lodówki, nucąc swoją ulubioną (wymyśloną przez siebie) piosenkę pt."Czerwony sos". Treść piosenki: Czerwony sos, w którym macza się frytki } bis Pierwowzór keczupu został wynaleziony w Chinach Keczup jest... Z pomidorów, Które zostały przywiezione przez europejczyków z Ameryki Dobry humor zniknął w zaledwie 2 sekundy po stwierdzeniu bardzo smutnego faktu, który dotyczył zwartości lodówki. Była pusta. Zniesmaczony Neomorph niestety musiał się udać do centrum handlowego.Szedł pieszo, ponieważ nie był w posiadaniu jakiegokolwiek pojazdu. Idąc tak wąskimi ulicami myślał nad kupnem samochodu. W połowie drogi zrozumiał, że nie potrzebuje żadnego pojazdu, gdyż może się zmienić we wszystko. Chciał się zmienić się czołg, aby pokazać bezbożnym robakom kto tu rządzi.We swej fantazji zapomniał o swojej wadzie polegającej na wchłanianiu energii, aby się w coś zmienić. Zauważył 2 debili w ślepym zaułku. Podszedł do nich i powiedział im prosto w oczy "spaghetti". Oni zaś odpowiedzieli mu pytaniem "Co to ma znaczyć?". Gimbi odpowiedział na ich pytanie: "To oznacza, że pochłonę wasze dusze i przejmę wasze moce". Historia zakończyła się happy endem dla Gimbiego. Zmienił się w malucha, bo na to pozwalała mu zebrana energia. Pojechał na parking i zaparkował samego siebie. Przetransformował się z powrotem w Neomorpha. Wszedł do centrum wzbudzając wśród ludzi niepokój. Wyglądem białego napakowanego smoka wyróżniał się z tłumu. Szybko skierował się do toalet. Zobaczył tam typa w przebraniu lisa. "Co to za podczłowiek?" pomyślał Gimbi. "Jestę fjuri, a ty pewnie scally?" powiedział typek. Cokuwa.jpg. Pojeb zaczynał obmacywać Gimbiego. "Jakiego materiału użyłeś do stworzenia tego stroju? Bardzo dziwny w dotyku. Taki... Hiperrealistyczny." rzekł furry. "Jak nie przestaniesz mnie obmacywać to poznasz materiał mojej pięści." zagroził Gimbi. Furry: "Dobra, dobra. Trochę niezręczna sytuacja... Może pójdziemy na spaghetti?". Zdumiony Gimbi: "Jaja se robisz? W tym chorym przebraniu? Czy ty masz godność i honor człowieku? Porzygać się można..." Furry: "W dzisiejszych czasach bycie furry jest takie modne". Gimbi się zdziwił i zadał pytanie "To dlaczego ludzie się tak na mnie patrzyli?". Furfag:"Bo twój strój jest taki... Niesamowity! Mimo to będę musiał zdjąć maskę by móc jeść. Idziemy na te spaghetti. Ja stawiam". Gimbi od rana nic nie jadł "Chore czasy. Chyba pójdę z tym pedziem na spaghetti" pomyślał. Poszedli. Gimbi zobaczył świętego Mikołaja rozdawającego cukierki. "Co tak Mikołaju trzymasz nisko pojemnik na cukiereczki?" zapytał. Chcąc wziąć jednego Gimbi złapał coś dziwnego. "A niech to! Nie mogę wyciągnąć" Gimbi wyrwał... penisa Mikołajowi! Śnięty Mikołaj: "Aaa k*rwa mój penis!". Penisa dałoby się przyszyć, gdyby nie to, że jakiś niegrzeczny orzeł pojawił się z dupy i schwytał zdobycz (zgadnij co). "Coś ty narobił?! To miała być pułapka na dzieci. Mialy nieświadomie dotykać mojego siura! Aaa!" wykrzykiwał zdenerwowany Mikołaj. Kopnął Gimbiego w brzuch i narzygał mu do dupy. Renifery i (s)sanie wleciały do centrum i zabrały Mikołaja. "Świąt nie będzie, ch*j wam w dupę!" krzyknął zbulwersowany Mikołaj i uciekł. Gimbi z trudem wstał. "Ten stary pierd nie wie kogo wkurwił..." wściekł się Gimbi. "A spaghetti?" zapytał furry. Gimbi rzekł:"Człowieku! Nie widziałeś tego gówna, które się wydarzyło?". Furry:"Widziałem. WYRWAŁEŚ MU CZŁONKA, A ON NARZYGAŁ CI DO DUPY. CO?! Jeśli chcesz mu dokopać to ja w to wchodzę." I wyruszyli w drogę. W pewnym momencie Gimbi zapytał się: "Dokąd my idziemy?". Furry odpowiedział mu: "Myślałem, że ty wiesz.". Używając mapy trafiają do Laponii (Nie, nie do Japonii). Trafili do wioski Mikołaja. Niestety to była wioska podróby. Prawdziwa wioska była w... Nikt tego nie ogarnia. Nagle z krzaków wyskoczyły elfy. Chciały ogumić ich przytomność. Potężny Neomorph złapał karły chcąc dowiedzieć się o lokalizacji, w której przebywa Mikołaj. Oczywiście nie obeszło się bez groźby: "Jeżeli nie powiedziecie gdzie jest Mikołaj to wsadzę głowę jednego do dupy drugiego.". Okazało się, że baza Mikołaja znajduje się pod ziemią, a elfy to północni koreańczycy, którzy są karłami. Nie robią zabawek, lecz głowice nuklearne. Mikołaj widząc nieproszonych gości rzekł: "Co? Ty i ten przyjeb jesteście w mojej bazie? Jeśli chciałeś się zemścić to niestety, ale jest już za późno. Za 20 minut rakiety wystrzelą w cały świat, powodując III wojnę światową. Ho ho ho ho! Elfy! Brać ich!" Kategoria:Fabuła Gimbiego Kategoria:Zły Omen Kategoria:Gimbi the NEO: trylogia Kategoria:The NEO Kategoria:Brzydkie Podczłowieki Kategoria:Złoczyńcy Kategoria:Święta